Changed Relationship Status Request
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: Redefining who we are in an age of technology can be a challenge, but when we find somebody who's worth it, it can be the most rewarding thing we ever do. JustinAustin, eventually Betty?


A/N: Hey there, this is my first Betty fanfic and I think it will be multi-chaptered. We will see where the reviewers take me. ;D I was hesitant in writing this because it clashes with my religious beliefs but I like how it turned out and I hope you will too. =D

I don't own Ugly Betty, or anything else you recognize.

**Changed Relationship Status Request**

"Oh, my dear, Austin won't be joining us anymore. He dropped out of class this morning," Justin didn't hear any of the lecture that morning. _Austin dropped out of class this morning. Because of me. Because of us._

It was stupid, really. There wasn't an _us._ Not yet. But there could have been. Justin knew he wanted nothing more than to feel Austin's careful lips on his again…then ghosting over his jaw, nervous, asking permission…and he would give permission. Austin's lips, more confident now, sliding down the column of his throat while Justin unbuttoned the lighter boy's shirt…

"Justin, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it," Lily's voice cut through his fantasy like a whip. He wanted to shout at her, tell her how stupid she looked with that ridiculous bow flapping around on her head. How could he have ever thought her attractive? How many times had she and Austin been standing together, and he had only noticed her? What was _wrong _with him? No matter. He wouldn't make _that_ mistake again.

"I'm fine, Lily," he said as nicely as he could. It was an effort. "I'm just tired."

"Oh," she bit her lip. Justin remembered kissing those lips. Those lips that he had once found so beautiful…now they meant absolutely nothing to him. "I…I was just wondering…do you want to catch a movie later?"

She looked really nervous, and it occurred to Justin that while he had changed completely, she hadn't. Adopting a friendly, regretful voice that was a total lie, he said carefully, "Oh, sorry Lily, I actually have plans today. Rain check?"

Just then class was dismissed, and Justin walked away as fast as he could, checking his watch as he went. Perfect timing. He had been to Austin's house once before, and there was a train that could get him there leaving in ten minutes.

Despite running as fast as he could to the nearest subway station, Justin barely boarded on time. He was so jittery that he couldn't sit still. Words kept tumbling around in his head…his mom's words…Marc's words…Aunt Betty's words…fear and excitement twisted his stomach and made him glad he hadn't had time to buy lunch.

The ten minutes it took to get to Austin's neighborhood were not enough for Justin to control his panic. It was an odd feeling, to be so afraid of the thing that you know you absolutely have to have. Only sheer adrenaline kept him moving forward instead of running away. He made it to the modest apartment building by four o'clock. He felt as though he had just run a marathon. He felt like he had a fever. He had never _needed_ to do something so badly in his life. He had never felt so desperate, so sure of his course.

There was an out-of-order sign on Austin's elevator, so Justin took the stairs. It actually helped to calm his nerves, and he only felt a little bit like throwing up when he rang the doorbell to apartment 5C.

It took Austin a few minutes to answer. Justin knew that it would be him since his parents both worked Saturday afternoons. Perfect.

All of Justin's nerves disappeared the moment Austin opened the door. He looked rumpled, still wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a tight white T-shirt. Justin thought he had never looked more adorable. Especially when his beautiful mouth popped open in a perfect 'o' of surprise.

"Hi," he said quietly. "Can I come in?"

Austin stepped back without a word. Justin stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes away from Austin's.

"Yesterday you apologized to me. Like it was a mistake. Except…I don't think it was. I think it meant more to you than a moment of bad judgment. It did to me. I...I've been trying to figure out who I am ever since my dad died. I think I finally realized yesterday…I have to be myself. And yesterday you showed me who that was. So I came to say…thanks." Justin swallowed. His heart was beating out of his chest again. "And…I like you. I mean—"

Suddenly, he was pressed back against the door with Austin's hands on his chest and his lips seemingly everywhere at once. It was nothing like his fantasy in class. It was a million times better in every sense of the word. When they both needed to come up for air, Austin's mouth was at his ear, whispering, "I like you too…"

Somehow, Justin didn't even remember, but somehow between the kisses they found their way into Austin's room. Justin loved the feeling of Austin's warm body pressed against his. He loved feeling exactly how much Austin wanted him. Somehow, he lost his outer shirt. Then Austin was tugging his T-shirt out of his jeans and pressing his cool hands against Justin's stomach. It was heaven.

It took Austin a while to get rid of Justin's tight jeans, but his flannels were gone in less than a heartbeat and soon Justin was on top of the slightly bigger boy, thrusting his desire against the strong thigh below him. Austin was doing the same. Just boxers and flimsy T-shirts separated them. Their lips never left each other. Justin bit down hard on the other boy's lower lip and with a moan he stiffened. He suddenly felt wetness between them as Austin came hard and fast.

"Oh, God, Justin, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Justin silenced him with a long, sweet kiss. He loved how Austin looked with his hair in disarray and his lips swollen from kisses…_my kisses_.

"Don't worry about it," Justin smiled at him, and despite the almost painful tightness in his groin, he really meant it. How could he be upset after…after…the most perfect moment of his entire life?

"But that's got to be frustrating…" Austin prodded, blushing as he looked down at the bulge in Justin's boxers. "Maybe I could…help?"

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, although he was quite sure that he was game for whatever Austin came up with. His erection tightened even more as his mind raced with the possibilities.

"Well, I could…you know…" Austin bit his lip, his gaze now firmly planted on Justin's boxers. His hands on Justin's hips clutched tighter and his cheeks blushed impossibly red. Justin knew he was teasing but he couldn't help it.

"No, actually, I don't think I do. Show me?" he asked seductively, running a hand down Austin's lightly-muscled chest. Austin nodded and carefully, slowly rolled them so he was on top. Justin growled at the friction. Then Austin was shimmying down the bed and slowly taking Justin's boxers with him. His erection finally sprang free and he hissed at the feeling, while Austin sighed in appreciation. Then, still impossibly slow and controlled, Austin bent his head and placed his lips around Justin's head, sucking hard like it was a lollipop. Justin barely lasted ten seconds.

Austin swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Justin got his breathing back under control. Then they both climbed under the covers.

"Thanks for coming over," Austin whispered against Justin's hair, his fingers stroking the darker boy's arm.

"Thanks for letting me in," Justin whispered back, catching his hand and entwining it with his own. He thought he could stay this way forever, comfortable, happy, with a boy who he very possibly loved next to him. That was until his cell rang, splitting the perfect silence with the rudeness of Lady Gaga.

Justin groaned and reached for his pants to find the phone. Austin grabbed Justin's waist. "Ignore it…" he begged, rubbing up and down the sides of Justin's abdomen. Justin almost listened, but instead he shook his head and grabbed the offending object.

"I can't. It's my mom. Hello?"

"Honey? Where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Hilda's worried shouting blasted through the receiver at him and he winced, holding the phone away from his ear.

"I'm at Austin's house. He dropped out of class and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"You sure as hell better not be with a girl right now. If you get a girl pregnant, Papi will kick you out of the house! Believe me, I would know!"

"Mom, I swear, I'm at Austin's house. I'll be home by six, okay? Don't worry, I won't be getting anyone pregnant. Okay. Bye!"

Justin hung up the phone and both he and Austin cracked up laughing. "I'm guessing you didn't tell your mom about your little change of heart last night?"

"Well, I really thought I was just going to talk to you in class. I didn't realize I'd be coming all the way down here."

"I'm glad you came," Austin murmured, pulling Justin back down on the bed with him.

"Oh, yeah?" Justin murmured back. "How glad?"

Austin smiled and pulled Justin on top of him again. "This glad," he whispered nearly inaudibly before pulling Justin's head down and crushing their lips together once again.

It was very nearly six o'clock when Justin walked into the Suarez house that night. Before he had left he had gotten Austin's promise to return to acting class and several more kisses. He had never felt so happy.

"Hey honey," Hilda called from the kitchen. "How was class?"

"It was great!" Justin smiled.

"Oooh, you look happy," Hilda noted with her own smile. "Did something happen with Lily?"

Justin was about to answer in the negative when his phone chimed. He had a text message from Facebook. _"Austin Fletcher has requested to be in a relationship with you. Reply 'yes' to accept Austin's relationship status request."_

Justin bit his lip. Was he ready for that? But then he thought of Austin's smiling face, his promise to come back to class…_whatever happens, I can do this._

"Actually, mom, I have to tell you something…"


End file.
